


Opposites attract

by Ihni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Sterek-y for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites attract

When one's weak, the other's strong  
When one's right, the other's wrong

When one's strong, the other's weak  
Both have quite the vengeful streak

 

When one's firm, the other's frail  
One succeeds; the other fail

One is failing, one succeeds  
One can heal, the other bleeds

 

One annoying, one annoyed  
(Both their families quite destroyed)

Both are stubborn to a fault  
Both are snarky by default

 

Friend or lover, foe or brother  
Fact is this: They need each other

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something Sterek-y for Valentine's Day. This was the result.
> 
> Visual here: [Tumblr](http://ihniandern.tumblr.com/post/43090361191/wanted-to-do-something-sterek-related-for)


End file.
